


gone, gone, gone (even though i want you to stay)

by wlwjigsaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Irondad, im sorry ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwjigsaw/pseuds/wlwjigsaw
Summary: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, best friends for three years, don't argue. So why does this happen when they do?--aka the "i'm gonna dump my feelings here because i'm a depressed writer and something just happened to me" fic





	gone, gone, gone (even though i want you to stay)

Peter Parker was many things, but a fool was not one of them. So of course he noticed when his best friend, Ned, started acting strange around him. Ned had stopped replying to Peter’s texts, stopped contributing to the playful banter the two normally had while hanging out, and really stopped talking to Peter… at all. At first, Peter had brushed it off, attributing his friend’s strange behavior to a bad time at home or possibly a relapse into depression (and believe me, Peter understood what it felt like). 

Then the argument came.

It had started off small, Ned mentioning something about how he thought one of his favorite artists was using their relationship for more popularity. Peter, being the Hufflepuff he is, commented that assuming things like that could be kind of rude. Ned had immediately blown up, screaming at Peter over text how the boy ‘couldn’t stop arguing for one second’ and ‘was too obsessed with discourse’. 

Then the silence.

Peter had tried reaching out to Ned. This kind of behaviour wasn’t normal, and it was quite concerning. He didn’t get a response for four hours. Peter voiced his concerns to Aunt May, who told him not to worry and give Ned some space. Ned was probably just going through a tough time. If only that ended up being the case.

Finally, a response. 

Six hours after the initial argument, Ned responded. Peter wasn’t sure if it was his spidey sense or just his anxiety that was going off when he looked over at his phone and saw the paragraph-long response. Whichever it was, it was right. Tears prickled the corners of Peter’s eyes as he read Ned’s farewell message (because that’s what it was). Years of spending time with Ned, telling each other secrets that no one else knew, hanging out together for hours at a time, sharing each other’s clothes and supplies. They were practically siblings, Ned had said earlier in the year. What were they now?

Nothing more than strangers. Ned blocked Peter on every single app and website they had ever used to communicate. Is this what being disowned feels like? Peter didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t go to Aunt May, she was busy with work and had no time to worry about teenage friendship issues (although she probably would have helped). He couldn’t talk to MJ (he tried during the silence, she didn’t want to be involved in their fight). He definitely couldn’t go to Mr. Stark, the man ran a multi-billion dollar company, he didn’t have time for Peter’s issues (he did). 

As Peter Parker, Spiderman, basically-adopted son of Tony Stark sat in his dark bedroom, tears streaking down his face illuminated by the light of his phone, reading his best friend’s final goodbye, he could only think one thing.

Maybe he was a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't good but it's 4:30 am and my best friend just abandoned me and i don't know what else to do with my feelings


End file.
